


征服者的姐妹

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Instead they're just flirting with each other, Sibling Incest, You think they're fighting for Aegon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #我流维桑妮亚/雷妮丝，副伊耿/雷妮丝#龙石岛少女时期#大概是看似争宠实则调情？#我爱龙家骨科排列组合
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Kudos: 5





	征服者的姐妹

维桑妮亚十八岁那年跟伊耿从学城留学归来的那天，雷妮丝为他们举办了盛大的宴会。龙石岛严肃又阴沉，但雷妮丝总有各种办法让这里变得富丽堂皇。他们下船的时候，看见荒芜的岛上摆满来自不同宗教的神像，光是光之王就有从畜到人几百种造型，更别提还有维斯特洛和厄索斯乃至瓦雷利亚的神明，让原本除了灰色和绿色的龙石岛顿时变得充满异域风情。

他们来到城堡所在的山下时，米拉西斯降落在远处的小丘上，低头让雷妮丝滑下。她沿着山路款款走来，道路两侧摆放着金发蓝眼的里斯爱神。她穿着一身漆黑的天鹅绒骑装，收紧的腰肢不足盈盈一握，裙摆上用金线绣着与她的龙同名的瓦雷利亚神明形象。雷妮丝脸上带着甜美的微笑，先是给了哥哥一个意味深长的眼神，再看向姐姐，一手捻着胸前一缕长发，一手提起裙子行了一礼。“维桑妮亚，伊耿，我亲爱的姐姐和哥哥。从学城一路乘船归来，真是辛苦你们了。”

“雷妮丝，你真是长成一个大姑娘了。”伊耿连忙上前将她扶起，深邃的紫眸已然神魂颠倒。雷妮丝顺势把一条白皙手臂挽进哥哥臂弯里，下巴贴上伊耿的肩头，可目光却转向了维桑妮亚：“要说大姑娘，维桑妮亚才是，已经是个女人了。”她瞟了一眼维桑妮亚的丰满的胸脯，微微低了低头，若不是维桑妮亚足够了解她，或许会错以为那是羞怯。“姐姐不开心吗？见到我都没有笑笑。”

“我该笑什么？”维桑妮亚轻哼道，“笑你打扮得花枝招展，还是笑你摆的这些犯傻的雕像？”

“别这么说，维桑妮亚。”伊耿劝道，“雷妮丝一定花了很多精力才找来它们。它们都很美，亲爱的妹妹。”

“我从狭海对岸买来了许多，有些是父亲带着我去拜访领主们时收到的礼物，还有些是我特意让工匠做的。”雷妮丝拉着伊耿就走进雕像群里，回头看了一眼不紧不慢地跟上来的维桑妮亚，“看这尊月咏者，是我从布拉佛斯的一艘商船那儿买下来的。还有那个巨龟，那可是洛伊拿人的神龟石雕，是我缠着父亲在潘托斯的拍卖场里买的，据说是从洛恩河旁边的遗迹里发掘出来的。还有这个，哥哥，”雷妮丝放开伊耿，跑到一尊裸女雕像旁边，斜倚在那洁白的大腿上，“你猜这是什么？”

“里斯的爱神？”伊耿笑道。

“不，这是少女。”维桑妮亚说，“多半是河间地的。你忘了吗，伊耿，那儿现在是铁民占着，他们要求所有的少女像都不穿衣服。”

“姐姐答对了！”雷妮丝跑上来给了她一个拥抱，维桑妮亚没有回抱，只是拍了拍她的肩膀，“你是怎么知道的？徒利大人当初把它送给我的时候我都没想到。”

“这就是我去河间地跟你去河间地的区别，雷妮丝。”维桑妮亚说道，“你恐怕除了奔流城的歌手和划船比赛什么也没记住吧？”

“你也太小看我了，”雷妮丝嘟了嘟嘴，“我可是把那些大小领主家里所有的人名和亲戚关系都背了下来。”

七神塑像大同小异，但维桑妮亚能够从中看出不同地方的风格，她往往比伊耿更容易注意到这些细节。例如风暴地的天父也会像战士一样身披甲胄，河湾地的老妪戴着绣花的头巾，谷地的铁匠有时拿的是雕刻用的锤子。伊耿比她更擅长地理，而雷妮丝则对他们两个都视若洪水猛兽的名字和联姻关系得心应手。

雷妮丝缠着伊耿在岛上玩了好一会儿才肯迎他们进城。她骑在科霍尔的黑山羊头上，往诺佛斯僧侣的胡子上涂鸦，跟伊耿一起找出罗拉斯迷宫模型的路线。先民的鱼梁木用艺术品代替，树干是产自谷地的洁白大理石，刻着各种神态的脸，树叶则是轻薄的红铜箔。兄妹两个会爬上树枝，而维桑妮亚只是抱着手臂站在树下，看着雷妮丝裙摆下摇晃的两只高跟长靴。淹神没有塑像，但雷妮丝找来了些海怪和海龙的雕塑，漆黑或深蓝的怪物与镀金神兽形态的光之王交杂在一起，黑暗与光明的碰撞既鲜艳又富有张力。她知道了维桑妮亚很懂这些，便拉着她辨认不同的光之王塑像来自三女儿中的哪座城市，而维桑妮亚也的确总能认出。“头发颜色奇怪的，珠宝比较多的是泰洛西的。三个头的也是，大概是跟他们的三首神融合了。”她拗不过妹妹好奇的目光，解释道，“身材比较纤细或者有瓦雷利亚人特征的时里斯的。衣服花纹比较精美的多半是密尔的。”

当他们见过父母，洗漱休息之后去参加晚宴，雷妮丝已经换上了一身猩红的丝绸裙子。跟厚重的天鹅绒不同，这条裙子轻薄柔软，装饰着精致的密尔蕾丝，露着香肩和手臂，让伊耿移不开视线。宴会厅里摆满了黄金烛台，乐手在一旁弹唱，雷妮丝提着裙摆在大厅中央跳了一曲热情的多恩舞蹈。雷妮丝苗条得像根柳枝，但端坐的维桑妮亚高挑性感，铁塔般的黑裙勾勒出凹凸有致的身材，脖颈上戴着一条金龙挂坠，直垂到乳沟，也将不少目光从闪亮的雷妮丝身上吸引了过来。宴席之后他们来到隔壁的舞厅，伊耿在母亲的劝说下去邀请他的瓦列利安表妹跳舞，雷妮丝则径直朝着维桑妮亚走来，黑珍珠耳坠随着她的步伐摇晃，流动着莹润的光泽。

“亲爱的姐姐，愿意与我跳一支舞吗？”

“我？那边等着跟你跳第一支舞的男人可是已经排起队了。”

“他们等多久都没关系。”雷妮丝微笑道，“我就是想和姐姐先跳。”

最终维桑妮亚挽着妹妹的腰，在大厅中央跳了一支河湾地那边的交际舞。两姐妹除了发色和瞳色之外几乎没有一点相似之处，雷妮丝甜美温柔，嘴唇像两片花瓣，而维桑妮亚冷峻慑人，眉毛锋利如她的暗黑姐妹。雷妮丝扶着姐姐的肩膀，脸颊上泛着半羞涩的红润，眼中的调皮也难得带上了点少女的春心荡漾。

“伊耿一定马上要和你结婚了吧？”她说，“父亲说你们早就到这个年龄了。”

“显然他希望能拖就拖，毕竟比起我来他更喜欢你。”维桑妮亚说道。

“怎么会呢，我哪里有姐姐优秀。”雷妮丝轻笑着微微垂头，“就算你这么说，伊耿还是跟你在一起的时间多些。”

“那不是因为他不想你，而是因为你一天到晚要么在龙背上，要么跟你养的那些歌手戏耍，还能有多少时间剩下跟他坐下来读书学习？”

“我这两年也很努力的，学士们给我上的那些课，不管有多无聊我都会听，就连算术都是。”

“没有进过学城就不知道什么是努力，也不知道什么是无聊。那些大学士们可不会像家里的学士那样迎合着你的喜好，你听懂就是听懂，没听懂就是没听懂。”

“听着我都无聊，”一曲终了，她们面对面鞠了一躬，“还是说说你和伊耿吧。唉，哥哥和姐姐结了婚，我该怎么办呢？”

“我还以为你以前跟我们一起去拜访领主的时候跟不少贵族的儿子眉来眼去？”

“那也就是看两眼而已，他们哪里比得上哥哥和你？”

维桑妮亚挑了挑眉毛：“伊耿说不定会娶你。他也和我说过这个想法。”

“真的？”雷妮丝看起来并不惊喜，只是微笑着抬头看向姐姐，“那你怎么办呢？”

“谁知道呢，他看起来正经，实际上要是能达到他的目的，什么事情都敢想。”

“我不要哥哥不娶你，”雷妮丝拉着她来到长桌边，拿起两块柠檬蛋糕，“你要是嫁给哪个领主大人，我不就见不到你了吗？”

“这你就不用担心了。”维桑妮亚舔着手指上的糖霜，“要是真有比伊耿好的，甚至只是和他差不多的，我说不定会跟父亲谈谈，但不幸的是，我转了维斯特洛几圈都没找到。那个风暴公主亚尔洁娜听起来倒是不错，只可惜做不了我丈夫。”

“我一定要帮着筹办你和哥哥的婚礼。我可是好不容易才说服父亲让我给你们准备这场接风宴！他说不是怕我管不了人，而是怕我太铺张浪费，我说我有没多少机会，难得弄一次做好些不行吗？更何况是迎接你们回来。”雷妮丝倚在桌边，不慌不忙地抿着青亭岛的金色葡萄酒，让远处等着和她跳舞的小伙子都急不可耐，“我觉得婚礼不一定全程都要按瓦雷利亚的传统，既然到了维斯特洛，弄点别的也挺不错。当然不是对着他们那些神宣誓，但其他一些内容还挺有意思的。比如闹洞房，虽然他们那种有点粗鲁，但我们可以弄得有情调些。”

“你真是迫不及待地想扯掉伊耿的衣服了，不是吗？”

“我恐怕是没那个机会了。姐姐你肯定不会允许别的男人对你做这种事吧？哥哥肯定有别的姑娘照顾，那我怎么能放着你不管呢？”她放下高脚杯，远处的小伙子们就有蠢蠢欲动起来，可雷妮丝却只是伸手拿了块鹿肉馅饼，咬开外层的面包时仔细用舌头卷去肉汁，“我真想象不出来你在婚礼上会穿什么样的裙子。整个七大王国也就多恩的款式没那么柔美，但你又不是那种奔放的气质。”

“我当然是要穿瓦雷利亚的礼服。金色最好，银色也行。”

“就像米拉西斯，”雷妮丝整整裙子，终于重新向舞池走去，却是迎向跟表妹跳完一支舞的伊耿，握住他的手之前给了维桑妮亚一个明艳的回眸，梦幻般的紫罗兰色虹膜如同傍晚的天空，“我会很享受脱掉你的裙子的过程的，姐姐。”

“而我会在洞房之后仔细教你怎么做的，妹妹。”维桑妮亚挥了挥酒杯，从晚宴开始到现在第一次露出笑容。


End file.
